Yui Shishido/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) YuiFull3.png|Yui's full profile YuiFull2.png|Yui's other full profile yuichart.png|Yui's character portraits Yui's Sprites.png|Yui's sprites 07_yui (2)_gim_00000000.png|Yui's sprite sheet All-earthquake.png|Yui while the earthquake occurred Characters.png|Yui with her class and Satoshi's sister BR-Yui-death.png|Yui in Extra End ★6 BR-Yui-death2.png|Yui in Extra End ★6 BR-Yui-death3.png|Yui in Extra End ★6 BR-Yui-death4.png|Yui in Extra End ★6 CP-group-class.png|Yui and others (unused CG) Corpse Party (3DS) yui's sprites copy.png|Yui's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Classroom 2-9's students doing the ''Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Yui and others performing Sachiko Ever After Yuibossprites.png|Yui's character portraits Yui2upsprite.png|Yui's character portraits (pajamas) BoS-Satoshi-Yui.png|Yui mistaking Satoshi Mochida for Tsukasa Mikuni BoS-Yui-sick0.png|Satoshi and Monet keeping an eye on Yui BoS-Yui-young.png|Yui at Kisaragi Academy five years ago (in her dream) BoS-sunrise.png|Yui on top of Kisaragi Academy with Tsukasa BoS-Yui-sick.png|Feverish Yui wakes up from her dream BoS-Satoshi-Yui-mark.png|Yui talking to Satoshi ''Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash Yui2uspritesdefault.png|Yui's character portraits (default) Yuiswimsuit2uchart.png|Yui's character portraits (swimsuit) 2U-swimsuit-girls.png|Yui and others in swimsuit 2U-romcom.png|Yui with others after romantic comedy play is over 2U-Yui-carrot.png|Yui's doppelgänger is about to put carrot Yui in a mixer 2U-Yui-carrot2.png|Yui as a carrot 2U-Yui-carrot3.png|Yui as a carrot Yui-dark.png|Yui's doppelgänger wearing a dark expression Tsukasa-Yui-2u.png|Yui and Tsukasa Mikuni acting romantic drama Tsukasa-Yui-2u-2.png|Yui and Tsukasa acting romantic drama 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game.png|Yui and Tsukasa during a game 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game2.png|Yui and Tsukasa during a game 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game3.png|Yui and Tsukasa during a game 2U-Yui-Tsukasa-game4.png|Yui and Tsukasa during a game 2U-swim2.png|Yui with others in the pool 2U-Yui-closeup.png|Closeup on dizzy Yui 2U-Yui-closeup2.png|Closeup on embarrassed Yui 2U-Yui-closeup3.png|Closeup on happy Yui 2U-Yui-profile.png|Yui's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD-fin.png|Yui with her face blackened, and her students BD-fin2.png|Yui and her students except for Ayumi and Yoshiki |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 2 Alt.jpg|Yui, Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki on BloodCovered 2 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 7 Alt.jpg|Yui, Satoshi Mochida and Sakutaro Morishige on BloodCovered 7 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Yui and her students on Curse 1 cover BC-curse8-cover.jpg|Yui and her students on Curse 8 cover BC-curse9-cover.jpg|Yui and her pet cat Monet on Curse 9 cover BC-curse46-cover.jpg|Yui and others on Curse 46 cover BC-manga-Yui-scare.png|Yui scaring up her students BC-manga-Yui-closeup.png|Closeup on Yui ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-YUI-2.png|Yui when she was a high school student on Chapter 22 cover BOS-YUI-1.png|Closeup on Yui Tsukasa Giving Yui His Lucky Pencil.jpg|Tsukasa giving Yui his Lucky Pencil. Yui Being Attacked.jpg|Yui attacked by Yoshie. Yui Wakes Up From Her Dream.jpg|Yui awakes from her dream. ''Corpse Party: Another Child YuiAnotherChild.PNG|Yui's appearance AC-YUI-1.png|Closeup on injured Yui SeikoYuiMayuAnotherChild.jpg|Yui in the last page Kisaragi-another-child.jpg|Yui appearing in the background of the page with Satoshi, Yuka Mochida and Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Tsukasa-2u.jpeg|Yui surprised after seeing Tsukasa Mikuni |-|CDs = Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD CPBC-drama-CD-art.jpg|Yui with Seiko Shinohara, Sakutaro Morishige, Mayu Suzumoto, and Yuuya Kizami |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage MF-Yui.png|Yui waving for her students Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Yui's full profile along with others Yui TS1.PNG|Yui right after walking into the classroom Yui TS2.PNG|Yui during the earthquake Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Yui before doing the charm Yui and Yoshiki TS 1.PNG|Yui right before doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-020.jpg|Yui in Heavenly Host Yui TS3.PNG|Yui scared IMG 20150706 132215.JPG|Yui sitting next to Ayumi images-26.jpeg|Yui's death Yui desolutated .jpeg|Yui's desolation in a classroom |-|Movies = Corpse Party Live Action Yui's death.png|Yui's death Yui Live Action Corpse.png|Yui's corpse in ''Corpse Party Unlimited |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous'' Yui-karuta.jpeg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "う", drawn by Team GrisGris' main artist, Sakuya Kamishiro Yui-karuta2.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "な", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Xmas yui.jpg|Art of Yui by Sakuya Kamishiro Yui-art.jpg|Art of Yui by Sakuya kamishiro Yui-illust.jpg|Yui in swimsuit in Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Complete Series Fanbook Ayumi-yui-bcrf-geo.png|Illustration of Ayumi and Yui for pre-ordering Corpse Party Blood covered: Repeated fear. from Geo YuiSticker.png|Yui LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Category:Gallery